Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Write the first paragraph of your article here. History Percy Jackson & the Olympians is a series of fictional adventure and fantasy books authored by Rick Riordan. Set in the United States, the books are predominantly based on Greek mythology. The series consists of five books, as well as spin-off titles such as The Demigod Files and Demigods and Monsters. The Lightning Thief, the first book, is the basis of a film called Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, which was released in the United States and Canada on February 12, 2010. The protagonist is Percy Jackson, who discovers that he is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. He learns that the legendary beings of Greek mythology still exist and have always existed, including monsters, cyclopes, empousae, Titans, and the Greek Gods, including the twelve Olympians themselves who dwell in Olympus, which is now situated on the mythical 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Percy is frequently attacked by monsters because he is a child of one of the "Big Three": king of the gods and the god of the sky, Zeus, the god of the sea, Poseidon, and the god of the Underworld, Hades, who made a pact after World War II to not have any more children because they were too powerful and unpredictable.The other reason for the pact was a great prophecy ,predicted by the Oracle, that a child demigod of the "Big Three" would decide the fate of Olympus and the gods(good or bad)would be decided when the demigod child reached the age of sixteen.The pact was made in an effort to prevent the prophecy from ever happening: both Zeus and Poseidon break the pact by having demigod children after the war (Zeus had Thalia Grace and Poseidon had Percy Jackson). Hades however ironically (he is meant to be the most untrustworthy god) did not break the pact as he did not have any demigod children after the pact. Still he had Bianca and Nico di Angelo who were born before the war, but were trapped in the Lotus Casino for seventy years. This meant they were still able to fulfill the prophecy. Percy meets many other young demigods, both friendly and hostile, who are also in the process of discovering their ancestry and powers. As of July 5, 2010, the series has been on the New York Times Best Seller list for children's books for 155 weeks. A second series was released, with the first book The Lost Hero on October 12, 2010. Category:Percy Jackson Category:Books Category:films Novels The Lightning Thief The Lightning Thief is the first book in the series. It was released on June 28, 2005. Percy Jackson is a twelve year old boy with dyslexia and ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). After going on a field trip and being attacked by his pre-algebra teacher, who is actually the Fury Alecto in disguise, he finds out that he is the son of a Greek god. He is brought to Camp Half-Blood (a camp for children with a Greek god as a parent, located off Long Island) by his best friend, a satyr named Grover Underwood, and his mother Sally. He soon meets Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and they are good friends by the end of the novel. Not long after his arrival, Poseidon, the sea god, claims Percy as his son during a game of demigod-style capture-the-flag. Percy is accused of stealing Zeus' masterbolt, the model for every lightning bolt made. He, Annabeth and Grover are given ten days to return the thunderbolt to Mount Olympus in order to stop a war between the gods from starting a war and save his mother, who has been held hostage in the Underworld by Hades after being captured by the Minotaur. They go on a quest across the United States and encounter various monsters on the way, such as Medusa and others. They soon find out that Hades did not steal the bolt. It is revealed that Luke, a friend Percy had met at camp, stole the bolt for Kronos, who is attempting to rise from Tartarus. The book has been adapted into a film under the title of Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief by Chris Columbus and 20th Century Fox. The Sea of Monsters The Sea of Monsters is the second installment in the series, released on May 3, 2006. Thalia's tree, the magical border of Camp Half-Blood, has been poisoned. Chiron is blamed for the poisoning because he is the son of Kronos and is dismissed from camp; Tantalus, who comes from the Fields of Punishment and cannot have food or water, takes the job. The only thing able to rid the tree of its poison is the Golden Fleece, which is located on the island of Polyphemus (another son of Poseidon and therefore Percy's half-brother), in the Sea of Monsters (the Bermuda Triangle). Clarisse La Rue, the daughter of Ares and enemy of Percy since his first day at Camp Half-Blood, is given the quest to go to the Sea of Monsters to find the Golden Fleece, which has healing powers for plants, animals, and humans. Percy and Annabeth decide to go also, not just for the Golden Fleece, but for their friend Grover who is trapped in Polyphemus' cave. Tyson, a young Cyclops whom Percy befriended and got saved by from Laistrygonian giants at school that year, joins them on their journey after saving Camp Half-Blood from two metal, fire breathing bulls. He is also Poseidon's son and and that makes him Percy's half-brother.Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson meet the Hydra. They are saved by Clarisse. As they enter the Sea of Monsters, they have to get past Scylla and Charybdis. Instead of trying to sail in between the two, Clarisse automatically goes for Charybdis and Tyson supposedly dies in Clarisse's ship after the engine overheats and then blows up. After that, Percy and Annabeth journey to many dangerous islands, and Annabeth tells Percy many things about how Thalia died and she also mentions her prophecy and tells Percy that he has a choice to make when he becomes 16 years old,about how a kid of one of the Big Three has to make a choice whether or not to save the world, and that is the real reason the Big Three swore off children. Fighting their way through many other obstacles, like the Sirens and Circe's island, they join up with Clarisse and Grover, who had been captured by Polyphemus, and later Tyson. After fighting Polyphemus, they leave with the Golden Fleece. When they return to the mortal world, they send off Clarisse on an airplane with the Fleece to camp alone. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson are kidnapped by Luke. In a duel with him, Percy is nearly killed. He is saved by Chiron, who is proven innocent, and his relatives, the Party Ponies. When they return to camp the Fleece is put on the tree. The Fleece not only revives Thalia's tree, but Thalia too, who appears as she looked in Percy's dreams. It turns out that this was actually Kronos's plan, done so that he would have another chance to manipulate the prophecy which governs the future of Olympus and the Olympians. At the end Percy and Annabeth win a chariot race and Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek. The Titan's Curse The Titan's Curse is the third installment in the series. It was released on May 1, 2007.[2] Grover has gone undercover to a school in search for half-bloods, and finds two powerful siblings, Nico and Bianca di Angelo. While on this mission, they are attacked by a manticore, but are saved by the Hunters of Artemis, who arrive just in time to help. Annabeth falls off a cliff in an attempt to kill the manticore, and as Percy learns later, has somehow survived and been captured by Luke. Bianca joins the Hunters and they, along with Nico, Percy, and Thalia, go to camp. Soon after arriving at camp, Percy learns that Artemis herself has been captured, too. A quest is issued and the group is made to go on a quest for Artemis. But Percy is not a part of that quest. Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë Nightshade (Artemis' lieutenant) go on a quest to rescue Artemis. Percy secretly follows and soon joins the quest as the fifth member. They travel to various places such as Hoover Dam and the junkyard of the gods where Percy is visited by Goddess of beauty and love, Aphrodite, who tells Percy that she is quite interested in Percy and Annabeth's romantic tension that is shown discreetly within the books but becomes more pronounced throughout the series. They learn that Atlas, a powerful Titan, has escaped his torment (holding up the sky) at the Mountain of Despair on California's Mount Tamalpais, replacing himself with Annabeth and then eventually Artemis, and is intent on stopping the heroes from success. They defeat him, having lost both Hunters in the quest. At the winter solstice, Thalia replaces Zoë as Artemis' lieutenant at a meeting with the gods in which they decided whether they would kill Percy and his friends. Thalia had escaped the phrophecy, leaving Perseus alone in it. Fortunately, Percy and his friends remain untouched. The gods, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia then celebrate the victory of defeating Atlas and everything else the heroes accomplished. But as soon as they return, Nico is told about Bianca's death. He blames Percy, accusing him of failing to protect her like he had promised. When a crack in the ground appears, Nico thinks that Percy is now trying to kill him as well. He tells them to leave and they are banished to the Underworld; Nico then runs away. Percy realizes that Hades is Nico's father. At first, Percy, Annabeth and Grover think that this goes against the promise of the Big Three, which is to never have demigod children, but then they realize that the two siblings had been in the Lotus Hotel and Casino (a hotel/casino where time is nonexistent and makes you lose complete track of time, and is visited in the first book) before the pact between the big three was ever made. But still, Nico is still apart of it, so now Percy has to hide Nico's parentage, in case Luke tries to recruit him, so Nico can destroy the world at 16. The Battle of the Labyrinth The Battle of the Labyrinth, released on May 6, 2008, is the fourth book in the series. After being attacked by monster cheerleaders at his new school, Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood and learns about "The Labyrinth", part of the palace of King Minos in Crete that, according to Greek mythology, was designed by Daedalus. During a game/battle with giant scorpions, Annabeth and Percy find an entrance into the Labyrinth. Percy soon learns that Luke had used the entrance and will lead his army through the Labyrinth straight into the heart of camp. Annabeth also finds out that she is going to lead a quest for the first time in her life. To get into the Labyrinth, Percy has to find a blue Delta Symbol (Δ) (representing Daedalus) on a passageway, touch it, and then enter the Labyrinth to find Daedalus. Then Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson learn that the Labyrinth is known to grow on its own, and can cause madness that could lead to death. While in the Labyrinth, they (with Nico) discover Pan, and he speaks words of wisdom to all of them except Nico. When he dies, part of his essence enters each of the characters except Nico. Percy later notices that Pan did not even speak to Nico. Using the Labyrinth, Percy tries to find Daedalus so Luke cannot get Ariadne's string, (a string that can help anyone travel through the Labyrinth without getting lost), thereby foiling Luke's invasion. He gets the help he needs from a mortal girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who can also see a path in the Labyrinth leading to Daedalus. Kronos finds out that Nico di Angelo is a son of Hades and also could be the child of the prophecy. Luke reaches Daedalus and gets Ariadne's string which he uses to lead his army to attack Camp Half-Blood. Grover comes to the rescue and causes a Panic (a scream that symbolizes the wild god Pan) to scare away the enemy. After the battle, Daedalus sacrifices himself to close the Labyrinth, which is tied to his life. The Last Olympian The Last Olympian, the fifth book in the Percy Jackson series, was released on May 5, 2009.[3] Percy Jackson and his friends fight in a war resembling the original war between the Greek gods and the Titans and in a final battle with the powerful Titan, Lord Kronos. Seeking to defeat Kronos, Percy bathes in the River Styx, like Luke, to make his body invulnerable except in one spot (mortal point; in Percy's case, the small of his back). Percy and his friends then fight in a last stand to protect Mount Olympus from the oncoming invasion of Kronos.They find out that a mortal girl that Percy met in the third book, The Titan's Curse, was destined to become the Oracle. Percy also finds out the last Olympian is Hestia and gives her Pandora´s jar, telling her she is the last and most important Olympian "because Hope survives best at the hearth". Percy and Luke (possessed by Kronos) battle at the top of Mt. Olympus. Luke is shocked back into his normal self after hurting Annabeth. Just before this battle, Percy turns sixteen, making the Great Prophecy come into effect. Annabeth tells Percy to give Luke the knife, leaving himself unarmed. He does and Luke commits suicide to destroy Kronos and save Mt. Olympus.Percy(Perseus)had made the choice to save Olympus, losing his sword, plenty of his friends, and finding out that Luke was the true hero, in the end. A shroud is made for Luke when the gods return to Olympus. The gods reward Percy and his friends and grant him one request. He requests the gods to recognize all their children and make a place at Camp Half-Blood for Hades and all the children of the minor gods. At the end of the book, Annabeth gives Percy a cake with a candle on it for his birthday. They then share a quick kiss, before realizing the rest of the campers are eavesdropping. The book finishes with the Percy and Annabeth running down Half-Blood Hill to go home.